Character List
This is a list of all Disney Characters that have appeared in Disney Parks, Disney Stage Shows and other special appearences. The list is categorised after the character's movie. Mickey and Friends *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Daisy Duck *Goofy *Max Goof *Pluto *Chip 'n' Dale *Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Scrooge McDuck *Horace Horsecollar *Clarabelle Cow *Clara Cluck *José Carioca *Ludwig van Drake *Beagle Boys *Gyro Gearloose *Peg-Leg Pete *Panchito Pistoles *Clarice *Big Bad Wolf *Three Little Pigs *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Grandma Duck *Ugly Duckling Disney Animated Canon, Chronological Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Snow White *The Prince *Evil Queen (The Witch) *Huntsman *Doc *Grumpy *Happy *Bashful *Sneezy *Sleepy *Dopey Pinocchio *Pinocchio *Geppetto *Jiminy Cricket *The Blue Fairy *Honest John (Foulfellow) *Gideon *Stromboli *The Coachman *Lampwick Fantasia *Hyacint Hippo Dumbo *Dumbo *Ringmaster Bambi *Thumper *Flower *Miss Bunny Saludos Amigos *See Mickey and Friends The Three Caballeros *Gauchito *Burrito Fun and Fancy Free *The Golden Harp The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Headless Horseman Cinderella *Cinderella *Prince Charming *Lady Tremaine *Anastasia Tremaine *Drizella Tremaine *Jaq *Gus *Suzy *Perla *Fairy Godmother *The Duke *The King Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Mad Hatter *White Rabbit *Queen of Hearts *Tweedle Dee *Tweedle Dum *Cheshire Cat *The March Hare *Mr. Walrus *King of Hearts *Cards Peter Pan *Peter Pan *Wendy Darling *John Darling *Michael Darling *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *George Darling *Mary Darling *Tic-Toc Croc *The Lost Boys *Peter Pan's Shadow *Tinker Bell Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Philip *Maleficent *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Maleficent's Goon One Hundred and One Dalmatians *Pongo *Perdita *Cruella De Vil *Horace *Jasper The Sword in the Stone *Merlin *Madame Mim The Jungle Book *Mowgli *Baloo *King Louie *Colonel Hathi *Bagheera *Shere Khan *The Vultures *Jungle Monkey *Kaa *Shanti Aristocats *Duchess *Thomas O'Malley *Amelia and Abigail Gabble *Marie *Toulouse *Beriloz Robin Hood *Robin Hood *Little John *Maid Marian *Prince John *Sheriff of Nottingham *Friar Tuck The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Eyeore *Rabbit *Owl *Kanga *Roo *Gopher *Christoper-Robin The Rescuers *Bernard *Bianca *Madame Medusa *Penny *Evinrude *Brutus and Nero *Orville The Black Cauldron *Taran *Princess Elionwy The Great Mouse Detective *Basil of Baker Street *Rattigan Oliver and Company *Oliver *Dodger *Jenny *Tito *Georgette The Little Mermaid *Princess Ariel *Sebastian *Flounder *King Triton *Ariel's sisters *Prince Eric *Chef Louis *Grimsby *Max *Ursula *Flotsam & Jetsam *Scuttle Beauty and the Beast *Belle *Beast (Prince Adam) *Lumiére *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Gaston *LeFou *Maurice *The Bimbettes *Fifi (Plumette) *Philippe Aladdin *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Abu *Jafar *The Sultan *Genie The Lion King *Simba (Also Cub-Simba) *Nala (Also Cub-Nala) *Mufasa *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Scar *Shenzi, Banzai & Ed *Zazu Pocahontas *Pocahontas *John Smith *Ratcliffe *Meeko *Percy The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Quasimodo *Esmeralda *Phoebus *Claude Frollo *Clopin *Laverne *Hugo Hercules *Hercules *Megara *Phil *Pain and Panic *Hades *Nessos Mulan *Fa Mulan *Li Shang *Mushu *Fa Zhou *Shan-Yu Tarzan *Tarzan *Jane Porter *Terk *Kala *Kerchack *Tantor *Archimedes Q. Porter *Clayton The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco (Also Llama-Kuzco) *Kronk *Yzma Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Milo Thatch *Princess Kida *Moliére *Vinny Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch *Nani *David Kawena *Pleakley *Jumbaa *Grand Councilwoman *Captain Gantou *Hula Instructor *Angel *Mertle *Space Aliens *Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel *Experiment 627 *Ruben *Felix *Sparky *Sample Treasure Planet *Jim Hawkins *B.E.N. Brother Bear *Kenai *Koda Chicken Little *Chicken Little *Abby Mallard Meet the Robinsons *Wilbur Robinson *Lewis *Bowler Hat Guy Bolt *Bolt *Rhino *Mittens The Princess and the Frog *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Mama Odie *Charlotte LaBouff *Ray *Louis *Lawrence Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider (Euegene) *Mother Gothel *The Stabbington Brothers *Maximus Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph *Vanellope Frozen *Queen Elsa *Princess Anna *Prince Hans *Kristoff *Olaf *Sven *Grand Pabbie *Rock Trolls *Duke of Weselton Big Hero 6 *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Wasabi *GoGo Tamago *Honey Lemon *Yokai Zootopia *Judy Hopps *Nick Wilde Moana *Moana *Maui *Gramma Tala Pixar Movies Toy Story series *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie *Mr. Potato Head *Mrs. Potato Head *Rex *Mrs. Rex *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Green Army Men *LGM *Sid's Mutant Toys *Troll Dolls *Bo Peep *Rocky *Andy Davis *Sid Philips *Al McWhiggin *Wheezy *Emperor Zurg *Bullseye *Stinky Pete (The Prospector) *Lotso *Stretch *Barbie *Ken *Forky A Bug's Life *Flik *Princess Atta *Gypsy *Slim *Heimlich *Tuck & Roll *P.T. Flea *Francis *Dim *Manny *Ants Monsters, Inc. *James P. Sullivan *Mike Wazowski *Boo *Needleman & Smitty *Roz *George Sanderson *Randall Boggs *Fungus *Art *Celia Mae *Henry Waternoose *CDA Workers Finding Nemo *Nemo *Dory *Marlin *Bruce *Anchor *Scum *Nigel *Gill *Jacques *Deb (& Flo) *Peach *Bubbles *Bloat *Ted *Sheldon *Pearl *Hank *Charlie (Doris father) *Jenny (Finding Dory) (Doris mother) The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Frozone *Dash Parr *Violet Parr *Edna Mode *Syndrome *Syndrome Goon Cars *Lighting McQueen *Mater *Sally Carrera *Ramone *Flo *Cruz Raminez *Jackson Storm *DJ *Enemy Spy *Red Ratatouille *Remy *Emile Up *Russell *Carl Fredricksen *Dug Brave *Merida *Queen Ellinor *Wee Dingwall *Young Macintosh *Young McGuffin *The Triplets Inside Out *Joy *Sadness *Fear *Anger *Disgust *Riley Anderson Coco *Miguel Rivera Partially animated movies The Song of the South *B'rer Rabbit *B'rer Fox *B'rer Bear Mary Poppins *Mary Poppins *Bert *Penguin Waiter Bedknobs and Broomsticks *King Leonidas Pete's Dragon *Pete *Elliott Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Roger Rabbit *Jessica Rabbit *Eddie Valiant TV-Characters DuckTales *Launchpad McQuack *Webby Wanderquack Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck *Launchpad McQuack Chip 'n' Dale: Rescue Rangers *Gadget Hackwrench *Monterey Jack *Fatcat TaleSpin *Rebecca Cunningham *Kit Cloudkicker *Don Karnage The Gummi Bears *Gruffi Gummi *Grammi Gummi *Tummi Gummi *Cubbi Gummi *Sunni Gummi *Zummi Gummi Kim Possible *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable Stanley *Stanley Little Einsteins *Leo *Annie *Quincy *June Handy Manny *Handy Manny Disneys Doug *Doug Funnie *Patti Mayonese JoJos Circus *JoJo *Goliath the Lion Doc McStuffins *Doc McStuffins Sofia the First *Princess Sofia Phineas & Ferb *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Agent P *Doctor Doofenshmirtz Jake and the Pirates of Never Land *Jake Elena of Avator *Princess Elena Rolie Polie Olie *Rolie *Pollie *Zoe My Friends Tigger & Pooh *Darby Others The Muppet Show *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy Chronicles of Narnia *Jadis the White Witch *Prince Caspian Pirates of the Carribean *Jack Sparrow The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally Finklestein *Oogie Boogie Enchanted *Giselle Disney Fairies *Tinker Bell *Iridessa *Fawn *Silvermist *Vidia *Rosetta *Clank *Bobble *Terence The Love Bug *Herbie Star Wars Coming soon! Park-created characters *Figment *Duffy More to be added soon! Category:Lists